


Facing Fears

by Queenscene2



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Gen, Lance is afraid of horses lmao, same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: Keith shows Lance that horses aren't that scary after all
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Facing Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Me? writing an actual serious fic for this fandom??? HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> ...unless?

“Commander?” Coran called out.

Keith stopped in his tracks and turned around. “Yes, sir?” he asked. “The four of you are to escort the princess to Vale, a town in southern Arus for a statue unveiling of her late Father King Alfor.”

“Why do you need all of us to take her?” Keith inquired.

“There’s a dangerous valley on the way over full of thugs who like to steal. If the princess goes alone, then I’m afraid she will be hurt.” He said. Keith nodded. “Yes, sir. Right away.” He said. He then walked down the hall to Lance’s room.

Lance came out of his room and yawned. He was in his pajamas still. “Keith, do you realize what time it is?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “It’s….2:30 PM…” he shook his head. “Anyways, I need your help.” Lance stretched. “What do you need?”

“I need you to help me get things ready for us to hike with the princess down to Vale, a town in southern Arus.”

Lance furrowed his brows. “Why the hell can’t we just take the lions?”

 _Dammit, I didn’t even think about that._ Keith thought. He decided to keep quiet instead of telling Lance that he was correct. He would never hear the end of it if he did.

“Look, can you just help?”

“Yeah, fine. I’ll be out in 10.” He said.

“Meet me outside near the stables. I’ll go inform the others.”

“Hoo-rah.” He said unenthusiastically and shut the door in Keith’s face.

~

Lance walked outside and saw Keith brushing a horse. He stopped in his tracks and looked warily at the palomino Keith was taking care of. “Hey thanks for coming out to help. I know this is asking for a lot.” Keith said, smiling as he saw him.

“No big deal.” Lance said, brushing his compliment off. The horse looked at Lance with wide eyes and Lance gulped. He felt his hands clam up. Keith noticed this and frowned. “Well, don’t just stand there! Help me get four other horses ready.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “F-Four?” he asked. Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah? For each of us?” Lance nodded he slowly picked up a brush and walked toward a black horse. The horse moved his head up and down as Lance approached and Lance jumped back with a yelp.

It’s not that he was scared of horses, it’s just that they made him nervous. When he was a little boy, his father told him that his great uncle was thrown off a horse and trampled to death. His mom then chided his father and told him not to joke about such things, but it somehow stuck with Lance anyway.

“H-Hi, buddy. Can…I touch you? With this…uh…brush?” he asked nervously. Was he shaking? The horse simply stared at him, feeling nervous himself.

Keith noticed this odd interaction. “Something wrong?” he asked Lance. Lance turned and blushed. “Uh, no. I-I’m fine!” he yelled loudly.

“Shhh! You’ll scare the horses!” Keith admonished. _That would make 5 of us that are scared, then._ Lance thought to himself. There was no way that he was gonna tell Keith he was scared of horses. Ok, yes. Maybe he _was_ scared of horses.

Unfortunately for him, Keith put the pieces together. He smirked. “Are you…scared of horses?” Lance gulped. “N-No??” he said, his voice cracking. Keith laughed. “They aren’t dangerous, I promise.” He said. “If they were, I wouldn’t have won 1st place in my age group in the California statewide Dressage competition.”

“Maybe they aren’t mean to you ‘cause they can sense that you’re a dweeb who used to ride.” Lance bit back with a smirk. Keith rolled his eyes. “Can you just trust me? These horses are tamed well. I promise.”

Lance’s smile disappeared as Keith came over. “This here’s Nightshade. He’s a good horse.” He petted the horse’s muzzle softly. He turned to Lance who had backed up some more. Keith sighed in exasperation. “Come here! He’s not going to hurt you.”

Lance walked forward slowly and looked up at the horse named Nightshade. Nightshade stared back. “Hey!” someone called out. Lance jumped about a meter in the air and put his hands over his head. Keith turned to see Hunk and Pidge in the entryway of the stables.

“What the hell is going on with Lance?” Hunk asked, pointing to a whimpering Lance with his face in his knees, leaning against an empty stall.

“He’s afraid of horses.” Keith said.

Pidge and Hunk started laughing. Pidge pointed at Lance. “A country boy? Being afraid of horses? What a riot!” he fell backwards onto Hunk’s stomach.

“It’s not funny!” Lance protested. Keith smiled slightly. “It is a little ironic.”

“Suck it, Keith!” Lance said, standing up. “I’ll show you dunderheads who’s not afraid!” he walked up to Nightshade and gulped. He then extended a shaky arm up to pet the horse’s muzzle. He patted it awkwardly. “Good pony.” He muttered.

He smiled slightly. As the horse started to nuzzle against his hand. Lance let go to pick up the brush, finally brave enough to groom it. Before he could he felt something push against his shoulder. “Gah!” he cried, looking up at the horse.

Keith chuckled. “That means he likes you and wants you to pet him.” Lance blushed from embarrassment. “W-Well, duh! Everyone likes me, Keith.” He stated sticking his nose in the air. He turned toward the horse once again and reached out to brush it.

Nightshade flinched as Lance started to brush it’s muzzle. “Dude, that’s not…you don’t need to brush that.” Keith said unlocking the stall lock. Hunk laughed. “Yeah, dumbass!”

“I-I knew that! I was just…warming up to him…or whatever.” He said. Keith pulled Nightshade out of his stall, which made Lance screech.

Pidge and Hunk couldn’t stop laughing at the performance before them.

“Relax, Lance. He’s not out for blood. I swear.” Keith said. Lance didn’t respond.

“Pspspspspspsps.” Lance said, trying to calm the horse down, but in actuality, he was trying to calm himself down. He lifted his arm once more and started to brush the horse back and forth. Lance smiled. “Maybe this guy won’t kill me.”

“Nightshade is a deadly poison.” Pidge noted.

Keith glared at him.

~

The boys got their horses ready to go, Keith working on Allura’s horse. Later, Allura met them outside the stable in her prettiest dress and they all mounted their horses…except for Lance.

Nightshade wasn’t really sure why his rider was walking along side him and not actually sitting on him. “Lance, get on your horse and let’s go.” Hunk said. Lance frowned. “Um, give me a sec.” he said.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Lance, again, these horses are trained and tamed. Nightshade isn’t going to kill you or throw you off unless you provoke him in some way. You’ll be fine. He’s the castle’s gentlest horse.”

Lance scowled and decided to swallow his pride. “If I die, I’m suing you for your last dime.” He said, pointing at Keith angrily. Keith rolled his eyes. “Just get on. I want to make it to the valley before sundown.”

Lance grumbled saying something about “This wouldn’t have happened if we used our lions.” And “Way to go Keith.”

He mounted the horse and smiled, seeing how high up he was. “Haha! Look at me!” he cried. Keith smiled. “See? Not so bad, right?” He said. Lance didn’t make eye contact. “You were right…” he muttered.

Keith smirked. “What was that? I can’t hear you.” Lance’s smiled disappeared. “In your dreams, Kogane.”

The rest of them pulled on the reins, prompting the horses to walk forward. Lance followed suit but found that he couldn’t get Nightshade to move.

Lance whipped the reigns a little harder. “Come on, pony, let’s go.” He said, clearly frustrated. Nightshade ignored his prompts and just started eating grass.

Lance sighed. “I hate horses.” He muttered angrily.


End file.
